Ionized Plasma Levitator
right|thumb|250px|Player with the Grabber weapon. The Ionized Plasma Levitator, better known as the Grabber, is a weapon first introduced in Doom 3: Resurrection of Evil, & last appeared in Doom 3: The Lost Mission. It has the ability to hold certain objects above the ground for a limited time and can throw them with great force. The Grabber can grab fireballs thrown by enemies, reach otherwise inaccessible pickups, destroy certain enemies and remove obstacles in the player's path. It is first acquired early in the game, and remains a solid performer throughout. Tactical Analysis A portable tractor beam, it does not use ammo but can only fire when locked onto a target. It can pick up objects to either move them or throw them at enemies, or grab enemy fireballs (even a Revenant's rockets) from the air and toss them back. This game most certainly does not observe the Classic Doom rule that a given demon is immune to its own projectiles. The Grabber can also be used to effectively deal with smaller "pest" enemies (Forgotten Ones, Trites, Ticks, and Cherubs) by picking them up and flinging them away, which destroys them. It ignites exploding barrels if launched (they can also be dropped unharmed by a simple release). It can even hurl barrels, rocks and small containers with enough momentum to damage enemies, and even kill less-powerful foes outright. While it has unlimited ammo, the weapon will overheat and cut the beam off after a few seconds. One of the most effective tricks with the weapon is that any enemy, short of a Hell Knight, which launches a fireball is immediately killed if hit by its own projectile, making it very easy to kill legions of Imps and Vulgars without firing a single bullet. It is also very easy to simply intercept and then toss fireballs on other enemies, though since it can only hold one fireball at a time and takes a short period to recharge, groups of enemies can quickly overwhelm you. And unfortunately, this fighting method is ineffective with Z-Secs, and much trickier with Revenants due to their launching two rockets at the player in an attack, since the Grabber can only catch one at a time. Projectiles caught and returned with the grabber deal significantly more damage than the original projectile would have, and will kill most enemies with one hit. If the grabber is used to launch one enemy's projectile at another enemy of a different species, the hit enemy will consider it an attack by the original enemy, and will proceed to attack them instead of the player. However, only mid-to-high level enemies, such as Revenants, Arch-Viles, or Hell Knights, can survive a hit from a grabber projectile, due to their increased damage. This is the simplest way to earn the "Turncoat" achievement in the Doom 3 BFG Edition. * Clip Size: Limited use of beam * Reloading: Approx. 0.5 seconds recharge time * Ammo: Infinite Video Disk - Ionized Plasma Levitator Briefing :Creator: UAC Lead Technology Officer Date: 11/27/46 :Information and safety considerations :Union Aerospace is proud to unveil its latest tool to help make safer worlds for everyone. Building on field containment experiments in the Delta Labs and the energy production capabilities of the EnPro Plant, the prototype Ionized Plasma Levitator was designed to transport hazardous materials without physical contact. :By creating a controlled, electromagnetically charged plasma stream, the IPL unit is able to act upon physical objects of light density and transport them between short distances. Initial tests have shown that the IPL unit is also able to act upon charged energy masses, which is vital to modern experiments in manipulating new potential energy sources. :With further research and development, uses for this technology would include heavy lifting and the ability to create tractor beams, thereby making low gravity docking procedures much safer for pilots. :For more information, contact the UAC's Advanced Tool Department. Trivia *The IPL bears close resemblance to the Gravity Gun of the Half-Life 2 games as it can also be used to pick up objects such as physics props or ammunition. Unlike the Gravity Gun, the IPL will automatically drop the object after a few seconds, and the IPL does not "force pull" objects to the player if they are out of reach. It also works similarly to BioShock's Telekinesis Plasmid. *A Revenant rocket can get grabbed. But can't be held in place because the projectile is still being propelled by its rocket thrusters. When grabbed the rocket will turn to the left or right instead. Which is still a good way to deflect Revenant rockets Category:Doom 3 weapons Category:Resurrection of Evil